Will the RabbitBoy
by EMMADISONTHAT
Summary: This is a crazy story at first but you have to read all the way to the end to finish it! My friend and i were bored one night at my house... and we love RA! So I made this! Enjoy! - Emma


Will The Rabbit-Boy

By EMMADISONTHAT

Halt snorted a loud snort and hefted his shoulder bag higher as he looked around at the gleaming white snow that lay all around him. It was wayyy too cold for this, but Will absolutely insisted. But why did Halt have to agree? Because Will had learned too much tactical strategy skills from Halt, he supposed, because now whenever Will wanted anything he waited till Halt was nice and drunk or half-asleep to ask him.

He squinted down at the ground again and sighed. He was supposed to find the blue leaves, Will had said. What blue leaves? that was what Halt wanted to know. But he'd never find out until he found them... and he wouldn't get to get back inside till he did. Ugh. will. He was just asking for an ass-whoopping.

Suddeny, Halt heard a totally unexpected sound and froze to be able to listen more clearly. It was like a small scratching sound- very faint but Halt was sure it was there. He waited, listening. A littlehead popped up out of a small burrow he had not seen before, and Halt screamed.

"Hey." the small creature winked. " I'm Will in rabbit form!"

Needless to say, Halt was flabbergasted, and he fell hard on his butt, then scrambled backward as fast as he could to get away from the hideous abomination in front of him.

"No, no! don't be afraid!" It commanded in it's squeaky, pathetic excuse for a voice. "Really, Halt! Truly! It is I, Will!" As it 'talked' to him, it gestured wildly with it's paws and though Halt had seen some horrors in his day that no man would ever have faced as unflinchingly as he, he squealed like a little pig about to be butchered. He screamed and shouted and squealed until his throat was raw and he would later swear that he could feel the blood from open wounds on his vocal cords flowing down his throat.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, finally able to form a coherent phrase."Stay away!"

"Oh terds... even if i _can _talk, I'm just a rabbit....er boy... I guess... hmm this is quite a predicament..."

Halt began to whimper and the rabbit let out an exasperated huff. It's nose twitched terribly and it's whiskers quivered like something else. Halt didn't know what to make of this strange creature... person.... phenomenon.

All of a sudden, the rabbit sneezed. And sneezed and sneezed and sneezed again! It couldnt stop sneezing and eventually the noises it made got so loud that it attracted all the creatures of the forest. and as they came running up, Halt noticed something. A big red antelope was carrying some blue leaves in its mouth. remembering the whole reason that he had entered this blasted forest, he tried to approach it.

'Heyyyy boy. Come herre... yes, that's a nice antelope....thing... can u please give me those little blue leaves? Pweasse? Commme on...Comme on..." He reached forward painstakingly slowly so as not to upset the beast.

"Um,dear sir... are you perhaps adressing me?!" The antelope inquired with an offended air about it.

"Er... yes, no umm can i please just have those?" He had to get out of this place...

"Hmmm all right then." He decided and spit out the leaves along with many globules of spit onto Halt's palm. As quick as he could, Halt retreated back the way he had come, trying to avoid being talked to by more animals- especially ones that claimed tha they were his apprentice.

While he was running he heard the antelope say to the badger on ita right :"poor poor creatures, these humans. They just can't seem to grasp the way the world reallty works..." He shook his shaggy head in sorrow.

But Halt had no more time to listen, for the ferns soon swallowed him up. He was at an intersection of pathways in the forest. He could almost scream. He wasn't aware of doing so, though, until he sat up in his bed, still clutching his pillow. He tried to calm his racing heart, wiped the 1off his forehead, turned over and tried to fall back asleep. Just as he was drifting off, his subconcscious registered a scream in the nexT room.

He realized with some guilt that he and his apprentice probably shouldn't eat those those tasty mushrooms anymore...


End file.
